Only fooling myself
by jemster23
Summary: Three reasons to stay away from Edward Cullen:1.His family are the most notorious mobsters in town. 2.My dad is the police chief determined to catch them. 3.He hates me and has warned me to stay away from him and his family.If only it were that simply.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Only fooling myself.

**Summary: **Three reasons to stay away from Edward Cullen: 1. His family are the most notorious mobsters in town. 2. My dad is the newly appointed police chief determined to catch said family. 3. He hates me; He made that abundantly clear the day he warned me to stay away from him and the rest of his family.

The sensible thing would be to hear his warnings, move on and forget about him. Except no matter how hard I try, there is something about Edward Cullen that draws me in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to S Meyer.

**Authors note: **Hey all, it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I'm back now with a new story! I hope you like it. Oh and just to warn you this chapter hasn't been beta'd. So I apologise in advance for any errors.

****~*~Chapter 1~*~****

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Thanks to the radical new look my friends had orchestrated I barely recognised the stranger staring back at me; My eyes looked bigger, with thick, long lashes that the most expensive mascara had created, and my skin shined with a natural glow that had nothing to do with my embarrassingly frequent blush. I almost always wore my hair pulled up any which way because it was practical, but now I was surprised by how much more glamorous it looked as it shimmered about my face and shoulders in the loose curls that Jessica had created.

Getting ready, I had been a little unsure of the outfit she had chosen for me. It was a dark blue knee length dress, tight fitted and totally unlike anything I'd ever worn before. But the blue silk made a nice contrast to my pale skin, or so Angela told me. It was quite the transformation on a self confessed geek like me. The old Bella would never have worn such a daring dress but tonight was all about seizing the moment, and even if it was only for one night I wanted to feel young, free and reckless.

I have always been the quiet, clumsy one, who easily blended into the background when I wasn't busy embarrassing myself by falling over. It doesn't help matters that I am your stereotypical painfully shy geek. I had also never been pretty. Ask anyone, and they would tell you the same. I'm average height and gawky, with long, boring brown hair that doesn't do half of the things I want it to do. But again, it was not something I was especially upset over; I adjusted to not being a raven beauty years ago.

"It's a great idea Bella! You haven't been out with us since you moved here. Do you honestly want to spend all of your spare time sitting in that library of yours?" Jessica said scornfully as she applied yet another coat of bright red lipstick.

In many ways I envy Jessica. She's confident, flirty, and incredibly outgoing and is always out enjoying herself. Each time she comes back with an interesting story to tell, usually involving a new man on the scene, though by all accounts things are turning pretty serious with her new boyfriend, Mike Newton. He works in the city and has some pretty important connections, which is how we had managed to secure an invite to the most exclusive club in Port Angeles.

Unfortunately Mike got called away to an important business meeting in Seattle this weekend so Jessica invited me and our other friend Angela to come along with her instead. Twilight is one of the most popular clubs in town, though few were lucky enough to actually go because it has a strict invite only policy. However, the fact that it was so exclusive made it all the more intriguing, which is exactly why I jumped at the chance to go.

I have practically lived the life of a nun since we moved here little over a month ago after my father got promoted to Chief of Police in this small, run-down town. It had taken a little while to settle in to life in a new town but I was managing. Besides which, this was Charlie's big chance to prove himself and he was determined to clamp down on the rise in organised crime that had been troubling Port Angeles for several years now. My fathers work is his life but we still have a fairly close relationship despite the amount of time he spends on the job.

My relationship with my mother Renee is another story altogether; We have never been particularly close and nothing I have done has ever been good enough for her. Unlike Charlie, she saw my studies as a waste of time when all I was destined for was a life of cooking and cleaning just like her. 'Young men don't want girls with silly ideas in their head above their station,' she had told me when I got the job at the local library. I swear she is stuck in a different era. Sometimes I half expected her to declare that it was time I settled down and made an appropriate marriage. I am far from ready for that.

Dressing up to go out and meet men wasn't really my thing. Even in college I didn't go to any of the parties or the popular hangouts outside of classes. I was good girl Bella Swan; more likely to be found in the local library than out drinking on a Friday night with the rest of my fellow students.

The truth is that I just don't know how to be around guys or anyone for that matter. My whole life I have struggled to fit in because aside from my overprotective father and overbearing mother, I'm shy, socially awkward and especially uneasy with men. I've only ever had one boyfriend, if you could even call Tyler that. It didn't last long and was over before it ever really got going.

Pathetically, I'm still a virgin- probably the only virgin in Washington over twenty one years old. It isn't that I'm a prude or overtly religious like my mother, I'm simply not willing to give my virginity to just anyone. Call me crazy but I believe in love at first sight. I believe in a fairytale. I believe in happily ever after. I want love; passionate, crazy, romantic love, just like in the novels and I'm not willing to settle for anything less. Jessica says I've read far too many romantic novels and they have clouded my mind. According to her I need to be less picky if I was to meet Mr Right. Somehow, I was doubtful that I would meet my dream man tonight, I thought dryly.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun," Jessica said brightly.

I sighed and tried not to wince as I imagined the heavy music, sweaty crowd and worst of all dancing. "I hope you guys know what you're getting yourself in for. You know how much I hate clubs," I complained.

"Relax Bella, Twilight isn't like the usual run of the mill clubs and you look great" Angela assured me and I could always count on her to be honest with me.

"This will be good for you. The cabs here so stop your worrying and lets get going," Jessica urged as she grabbed her purse and started making her way out of the apartment. Throwing caution to the wind, I was determined to cast aside my usual shyness for a night of fun and excitement. I had one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my purse and following after her.

My excitement lasted all of twenty minutes, right up until the moment we pulled up outside a rather nondescript looking building on the outskirts of town. On the outside it looked like any other building, but it was the correct address, Jessica was positive of that. She and Mike had been here several times before to know that this was it, and the queue of people waiting outside alone told me we were at the right place.

As soon as we stepped out of the cab Jessica headed straight to the front of the line where two huge men were waiting outside checking people off the guest list. Something about their demeanour alarmed me and I hesitated slightly while Jessica shamefully flirted with one of them. Fair play to her she certainly knew how to work her charm. She gave them her name and got us in immediately without a second glance at our ID's.

Once we were inside, I did my best not to gawk like an idiot. The inside of the building was a total opposite to the outside; It was gorgeous and absolutely nothing like I imagined. It was classy, not trashy. I was so dazzled by everything that I could barley take in the glinting chandeliers, black suited waiters circulating with champagne, the clink of crystal and melodious tingle of a piano that was set up in the far corner of the room. All of the women were immaculately groomed, in expensive dresses and even more elaborate jewellery, while the men were dressed in equally smart suits.

Jessica had warned us that the owners of this establishment, liked to do things in style but I was in no way prepared for such an extravagant setting, especially considering the less than distinctive exterior. No club I had ever been to was like this. It was all so overwhelming.

"Wow," I told Jessica, not really sure what else to say.

"It's something else isn't it?" she replied knowingly.

We were quickly seated at a small table on the outskirts of the stage and a waiter immediately appeared to take our order. When he returned moments later with our drinks, I tried to relax and enjoy myself as I took in the scene around me. It was like getting a glimpse into another world- one I clearly didn't belong in. I felt unbelievably shy and self conscious.

As three women on our own, we received a fair amount of attention and while it was flattering I was still terribly embarrassed. I have never liked being the centre of attention and would do anything to avoid it. It went back to my school days when I blushed terribly and everyone would tease me about it. I still blushed, even now. Especially now, with so many men milling around us.

Neither of my friends shared the same problem and Jessica was certainly never short of handsome young men keen to buy her drinks. I envied Jessica her ease with men, and supposed it stemmed from the fact that she had far more experience in relationships than I'd ever had.

I was hiding at our table, trying to go unnoticed when suddenly a movement at the side of the bar caught my eye. The door opened and the most beautiful man in the world walked through. He was without doubt the most handsome man I had ever seen. So handsome that once you looked at him you had to immediately look back again. It was no wonder really; The man looked as if he'd walked straight off the cover or GQ or something, I thought.

At a guess, I would say he was in his early twenties. He was tall, comfortably over six feet, with a perfectly chiselled jaw, a long straight nose and the most perfect pink lips that were turned up into the sexiest crooked half-smile. His hair was the most unusual shade of brown, with a hint of bronze and was styled in the most perfect, chaotic mess. He was different from the other men in the room, and not just because of his superior good looks; There was just something in the way he walked, the way he carried himself that made me think he was powerful and important.

The moment I saw him I felt excitement and intrigue and for the first time in my life my heart skipped a beat. By the looks of it I wasn't alone in my fascination. Several women tried to catch his eye as he wove his way between the tables, yet he seemed unimpressed by their advances and merely walked passed them with not a single flicker or glance their way. I suppose a man like him didn't need to waste his time when he could probably have any woman in here without a second thought.

The thought was pretty depressing. I looked away disheartened but it wasn't long before my curiosity got the better of me and I had to look back. This time I left it a few moments before I peeked through the strands of my hair and saw him now chatting with another man. The other guy he was with was huge, easily well over six feet tall and very intimidating. He too was very attractive, with curly brown hair and killer dimples, but he held nothing on the bronze haired man. He seemed to find whatever the handsome man was saying pretty amusing because I could hear his booming laughter from all the way across the room as the two of them made their way toward a secluded part of the club, which I presumed was the VIP section.

There they joined a table full of equally beautiful people and I found myself covertly watching as the beefy guy went up to a tall, slender blonde woman, so eye catchingly beautiful that I couldn't help but stare. There was also another guy at the table with them, he too was in his twenties, I judged and though he was not as striking as the bronze haired man, he was good looking in a quiet way with a kind, gentle manner.

"Rather pleasing on the eye isn't he?" Jessica suddenly asked from besides me. I jumped, colour flooding my cheeks as I turned to find her looking at me quizzically. I didn't realise I had been so obvious and was absolutely mortified at being caught out.

"He's certainly very..." I paused, unsure of what I was meant to say. Attractive. Gorgeous. Stunning. All of those words seemed an inadequate description. In the end I settled for handsome.

"He's very good looking isn't he, I mean he has a real presence doesn't he?" I added, trying to sound normal.

"You can say that again," Jessica agreed and started laughing, probably at my starstruck expression.

Curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask, "Who is he?"

"That's Edward," she said simply.

_Edward... _It had a nice ring to it. It suited him; An old fashioned name to match a man so classically handsome.

"Don't let appearances fool you though, Bella," I heard Angela say and looked across the table to see her worried expression. "Look I'm probably wasting my time, but don't go there sweetie. Edward is a no go zone. All of them are. You should steer clear of him and the rest of his family. They are not very good people."

I was in shock; I'd never heard Angela say a bad word about anybody. Apparently my surprise must have shown because she was quick to justify her comments.

"Don't get me wrong Edward's very good looking and charming and charismatic. But …." She broke off rather abruptly.

"But what?"

"He is a Cullen, Bella."

"That's Edward Cullen?" I repeated while cursing myself for not figuring out who he was sooner. I felt so foolish.

I had heard of the Cullens, everybody knew the Cullen Family. You couldn't live in a small town for long before you heard about the most talked about family in town. I'd heard the rumours about this man and his family long before I'd ever come into contact with any of the them. One of those rumours suspected they were criminal masterminds while others had the Cullens painted as model citizens. It was hard to know what to believe but I suspected it was all a load of idle gossip. They keep to themselves but from what I had gathered Carlisle Cullen is one of the most powerful men in town. He runs a successful chain of businesses around the world, specialising in manufacturing something or other, I didn't know all the details. It was all very secretive.

I had of course seen his glamorous wife, Esme around town. Esme Cullen was impossible to miss; she was that kind of woman. She's tall and slender, with long, caramel hair and exquisite green eyes. I had even spoken to her on a couple of occasions when she visited the library. She welcomed me to the town and she seemed so incredibly polite and nice that I wasn't sure how true all of the rumours I had heard could be.

"Yes, that's Edward Cullen," Jessica confirmed, breaking me from my reverie. "And next to him is his brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie and their friend Jasper."

"Their father runs a successful business in town does he not?" I wanted to know more about them and Jessica seemed like my best bet for answers when Angela was staying unusually quiet.

"Business?" Jessica laughed again."They own half of the town, Bella. Who's club do you think this is?"

"The Cullens?"

"Amongst other things," I heard Angela say so quietly that I wasn't sure she meant for me to hear her.

"What do you mean? What do they do?" At Angela weary look, I added, "it's all right I really want to know."

"I'm not sure exactly but whatever it is it's not exactly legit, if you catch my meaning."

"I don't understand, what is it you're trying to tell me?"

Despite the rumours I'd heard, I was in no way prepared for Jessica's declaration, "they're criminals, Bella."

I was shocked and a little uneasy by the direction our conversation was heading but I wanted to know more about them so I asked, "What have they gone to prison for?"

"Oh nothing that I know of. Their fancy lawyers have seen to that. They've never actually been caught doing anything wrong. But they don't have to be caught to be guilty, so just stay away from him," Angela warned.

Despite her warning I couldn't force myself to look away from Edward. No matter how ridiculous it sounds I felt a incredible pull to him that I'd never experienced before.

"Bella, did you hear a word I was saying?"

Reluctantly, I pulled my fascinated gaze away from Edward and turned back to Angela's worried expression.

"Yes, I heard you," I sighed, looking away disheartened.

I told myself to stop looking. I needed to stop this; I had no intention of getting involved in any way with Edward Cullen. So, I might have felt a brief and intense attraction to him, it was understandable- the guy was gorgeous. Yet I had no interest in acting upon it... I couldn't …I wouldn't. Still, that didn't stop me glancing across from time to time.

I was staring helplessly when he suddenly looked up at me. My breath hitched and the heat rose to my face at being caught out, but I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. He had bright emerald green eyes, which were incredibly deep. I gazed into them and was lost. I felt my skin start to flush under the heat of his gaze. The blonde man said something to him and he shook his head, not even bothering to look away from me as his perfect pink lips turned up into that crooked half-smile, which was quickly becoming my undoing.

He lifted an eyebrow to go with his smirk and that's when I finally looked away. Embarrassed, I brought my hair over my shoulders to try and cover my face and my embarrassing blush. However, it wasn't long before my eyes reverted back to him. When I had the courage I looked back and was surprised to see him still looking at me. Except this time he smiled. And not just any smile- a beautiful heart stopping wide smile that made my insides flutter and my knees weak. It was a good job I was seated otherwise I may have swooned. No man had ever left me feeling so giddy.

His eyes held mine for what felt like a lifetime and I couldn't control the ridiculously wide smile that spread across my own face. He seemed to be as enthralled as I was, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the big guy say something to him that immediately got his attention. Edward looked away momentarily to talk with Emmett, the two of them shared a look, and something seemed to pass between the two of them because when he looked back at me his expression suddenly turned hostile as his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. I tried not to flinch as I looked into his fierce green eyes and saw the warning there. Don't go there, that look said.

Puzzled, I dragged my gaze away from him and folded my hands primly in my lap. What was his problem?

At first I had thought he felt it to. Then I rolled my eyes at such a silly notion; a man as handsome as him wouldn't be interested in someone like me. That said, I still couldn't understand his sudden hostility towards me and I struggled to think of what I had done to offend him so much.

The rest of the night I didn't know where to look or what to do. I couldn't relax and spent most of my time thinking about Edward and whatever had caused him to take such a clear disliking to me. Still, that didn't stop me looking across from time to time. Occasionally he was busy talking with his friends, mostly frowning. Other times he was surrounded by women vying for his attention. It really shouldn't have surprised me, from the moment he'd arrived gorgeous women had flirted and fawned over him. Yet he had been indifferent to the attention and they soon gave up when he showed no preference to any of them.

Regardless, every careless look had grated on my nerves and I felt a sudden dart of complete and unreasonable jealously which was ridiculous. I don't know why I let it upset me so much anyway, because to put it bluntly I didn't stand a chance with him anyway. Even without the small detail that he hates me, I remained convinced that he was way out of my league, both in looks and status. Why waste my time when there was such an obvious inequality.

Besides which, Jessica had gone on to tell me that Edward was especially picky and hadn't shown an interest in any of the girls in town, which explained why he wasn't taking much notice of the attractive females surrounding him. Strangely, that didn't make me feel any better and no matter how much I tried not to, I couldn't seem to keep my gaze off him for long. Sometimes he'd look my way, catching me red handed and that that fierce, wild look flashed in his eyes every time.

After a while I promised myself I wouldn't look again and this time I meant it. Putting my uneasiness aside, I tried hard to appear like I was enjoying myself and focussed my attention on my friends who chatted away endlessly about how fun the night had been so far. I could feel Edward's intense gaze on me from time to time but I refused to look back again, fearful of his heated gaze.

An hour later, I left Angela and Jessica chatting away while I made a trip to the rest room. I followed Jessica instructions and was beginning to think that this place was one long, endless corridor, when I finally turned a corner and found the rest rooms. After I'd finished, I quickly checked my appearance before I headed back outside. I had barely taken a step down the corridor when a hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder, and I turned around to find Edward looming over me; his eyes gleamed as he stared down at me. I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment; He was even more spectacular up close, how that was even possible I'm not sure. With the exception of a tiny scar on his forehead he was without flaw. His eyes, I decided were the most unusual shade of green I had ever seen. The colour of emeralds, flecked with gold and hazel. Odd but unmistakably beautiful.

His voice soon broke me from my haze. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded as he stared at me with burning green eyes. I couldn't understand what was happening and could only stare up at him in shock as he continued to question me.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his tone sharp, unmistakably irritated by my silence. "Did your father send you?"

"My father?" I repeated slowly, trying and failing to make any sense of what he was saying. "I don't understand."

"I know who you are Isabella SWAN," he spat out the last part. "Did he send you to spy on me?"

When I tried to release his hand, he pulled me closer. "No! of course not."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth!" I said, exasperated, then froze when I became aware that he was leaning in towards me, so close that our noses were almost touching and his lips were mere inches away from mine.

For a moment, just a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. I gulped as I was overcome by the strangest tingling sensation. My heart jumped to my throat, my pulse began to hammer, and an odd combination of heat and chill gripped me. But one look at the hostility in his eyes and reality flooded back to me, taking with it any hope I had that Edward was about to kiss me.

"You shouldn't be here," he warned. His voice was harsh again, and I suddenly realised that his hands were still gripping my shoulders.

"I mean it Isabella. Stay away from me and the rest of my family." His gaze followed mine and his hands dropped away instantly, leaving me strangely disappointed when he took a step back from me. Edward hesitated, or seemed to, although I couldn't be sure, before he turned and practically ran down the corridor.

"Are you okay? You've been gone ages," Angela asked when I returned to our table.

Great. I was hoping they hadn't noticed how long I had been gone, or more importantly how shaken up I was after my encounter with Edward Cullen.

"I'm fine," I said weakly, though I don't think either of them bought it.

Thankfully they didn't question me and went straight back to their conversation. I was grateful because I really didn't like or understand the unnerving feelings Edward was bringing out in me tonight. Despite his warning and obvious hostility towards me, I was drawn to him in a way no other man had ever affected me before. It was a little unnerving...

We stayed for another drink before finally Jessica and Angela had had enough excitement for one evening and we all decided that it was time to go. On our way out I allowed myself one final look at the Cullens. Edward wasn't there, but the rest of his family were. The stunning blonde, caught me staring and looked me over dismissively, sending a warning glare my way before turning back to the others.

Even after we arrived back at Angela's house and the buzz of the night had worn off still I couldn't seem to switch my mind off from Edward. I remembered those haunting green eyes and how hiss fingers on my skin had jolted me, like an electric current wired directly to my soul. Something about him had set of a longing inside my chest and caused a strange tingling that I had never experienced before. But there was no happy ending to this story. Edward Cullen had a downright notorious reputation and I would do well to remember that.

An hour later I lay in bed thinking over the nights events. But tonight had been simply that; a night. And now it was over I had to move on and forget all about Edward Cullen.

Regardless, I fell asleep dreaming of green eyes...

**Authors note; What did you think? I'm not sure where this story is going so I'd like your opinions. Stick with it or move on to something else? Also I don't have a beta for this story so if anyone wants to beta for me I'd be very grateful. As you can probably tell grammar, punctuation and spelling are not my strong points.**

**Anyway would love to hear your thoughts so please review if you want more and I will try to get the next chapter out asap.**

**Me x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed, added this story on your alert and favourites lists. Thanks to you I decided to stick with this story for the time being. Hopefully you will like chapter 2 just as much. I'd love to hear from you if you do:) There's lots going on in this chapter because I don't want to drag the story out unnecessarily.**

**On with the next chapter...**

~*~Chapter 2~*~

After a restless sleep, tossing and turning, I woke early, determined to fill my day with chores and errands to keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of a certain person. In theory if I kept myself busy and productive I'd have less time to think. Unfortunately, the house was immaculate as ever thanks to my mothers cleaning frenzy, and I wasn't due at the library until later this afternoon, which left me time to sit and think about the one person I was so desperately trying to forget.

Edward...

I'd promised myself there would be no clinging, no sighing, and no hoping, but still I struggled to control my emotions. Of course it had to go away, I told myself more than once. A day made a difference. Two days and I had my emotions under control enough to join my mother and father for dinner this evening. Charlie had had a successful meeting with the governor and wanted to celebrate by having diner out at his favourite restaurant in town, so after another typically quiet day at the library I made my way to the restaurant we had arranged to meet at. I parked my trunk and quickly hurried into the restaurant.

On my way inside, I almost stumbled when I spotted Edward and Esme Cullen sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. I not only saw but felt the same stupid impact I had the first time I laid eyes on him. He looked just as breath-taking today as he had any other day, wearing a crisp, blue button down shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. His hair was once again a gorgeous disarray of bronze locks and I struggled not to stare at his gorgeous face. So much for trying to forget about him.

Not wanting to get caught staring again, I somehow forced my gaze away from Edward and instead tried to locate my parents. I tried not to stumble as I made my way across and joined them at their table. Charlie greeted me with a wide smile and a hug and my mother managed a small smile. I knew that Edward was probably sending me that angry, heated stare again, but I refused to look across at his table again in case my dad noticed. He was very perceptive, like that.

While Charlie seemed interested in how my day had been, my mother looked bored as we made small talk while waiting for our food to arrive. In fact, she seemed far more interested in what was going on in the rest of the restaurant. Throughout dinner I could see her looking over the far side of the room at the Cullens, apparently unconcerned by how obvious she was being. And she wasn't the only one; the majority of the diner were looking at them with obvious curiosity.

"Is there any reason why you're staring at the Cullens?" I asked when I couldn't take any more of her disapproving looks.

I regretted my words the minute they were out when I was left to face Charlie in full on interrogation mode.

"How do you know about them, Bella?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in on me like a laser.

"Some of the girls at the library mentioned them," I replied with a shrug, trying to sound casual. I didn't want to make Charlie any more suspicious than he already was.

"They are the talk of the town," my mother interrupted. She had that dismissive expression on her face again as she went on. "Mrs Mallory told me all about them. They think they are better than the rest of us just because they have their fancy cars and fancy clothes. By all accounts those boys are always up to no good, and don't even get me started on that Mrs Cullen! She walks around like she's so much better than the rest of us."

"She seems nice to me," I offered, for some reason feeling the need to stick up for Esme Cullen."She comes in library from time to time and she's always been pleasant. She's very well read and intelligent too."

"Dodgy money sees to that."

"Mom..." I groaned at my mothers bitchiness before my father cut off my protests.

"Your mothers right, Bella. Something is not quite right about that family," he agreed, turning his attention to the table in question. "I don't trust any of them and I most certainly don't like the way that boy is staring at you either!"

I refused to acknowledge who he was referring to. "Don't be ridiculous, dad," I tried to say, but again he cut me off.

"I mean it Bells, promise me you will stay away from him."

I nodded but regardless of the promise I'd just made, I had absolutely no idea whether I would be able to keep my promise or not. Deep down I knew I had been kidding myself all along. I had fallen for Edward Cullen and no amount of trying to tell myself otherwise could change that. He was alluring and addictive and deep down, I hoped to see him again soon.

Despite all of my wishful thinking I didn't see Edward again in town and by the end of the week it all became too much. When Friday came around, I'd had enough of waiting around. Driven by an impulse I didn't understand, I persuaded Jessica to come along with me to the club. I had asked Angela if she wanted to come along with us too, but she'd been adamant that I was wasting my time. "Edward's family are a bad lot and you shouldn't get mixed up with them," she reminded me. However, regardless of her warning I needed to see Edward again. I'd never been so reckless before but I wanted to feel that dangerous, desirable jolt again, even if it went nowhere.

It was only when we were inside the club and I was face to face with Edward and the rest of the Cullens that I felt no excitement or enjoyment at seeing him again. As we settled down at our table I knew it had been a mistake to come here again. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched but I was determined not to let his anger intimidate me. And despite his obvious hostility, I couldn't help myself, I looked across at him once more. He caught me and I made the mistake of meeting his gaze, only for a second but that was all it took. He was angry, angrier than he had been the last time. So angry that even Emmett who I noticed was sat besides him seemed to be telling him to calm down.

Disheartened, I forced myself to look away and I was determined not to look again, but I could sense his intense, dark eyes lingering, watching me intently throughout the night. He only did it to intimidate me, I was sure. It worked. He always made me feel horribly self conscious and insignificant.

Seeing a waiter nearby, I ordered another drink hoping it would take the edge off the evening. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy smirking at us, but I tried my best too ignore him. There was something about his smile that made me feel uneasy. A few minutes later, I could still sense him watching, and when I glanced across he was indeed looking our way. I blushed furiously and turned back to see Jessica's wide smile.

'He's been staring at you for the last ten minutes," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah right, because there's a long list of guys chasing after me. I'm nothing special," I scoffed. He was probably interested in Jessica.

"Well, Edward Cullen certainly seems to think so."

"Excuse me, what's he got to do with anything?" I replied, shocked.

"He's been staring at you all night too."

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous," I replied dismissively. "I'm hardly in his league."

Jessica shook her head and sent me a stern look. "Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly? You're young, free and single and gorgeous..." her voice broke off rather abruptly.

"Ouch!" I yelped when Jessica gave me a sharp elbow in the ribs. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Holy crap. Bella. He's coming this way." She said in a rush.

"Edward Cullen?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my tone.

"No the other guy. But he's still good looking. You should go for it." She encouraged before rushing off to join some of her other friends at the bar.

"Hello gorgeous," a voice said besides me. I mustered a frustrated smile, which probably came out as more of a grimace as I took in the man before me. He was tall and well built, with shabby long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Jessica was right, he was certainly very good looking, but that didn't mean I was interested.

"Hi," I replied back, blushing furiously as he studied me. I was never comfortable with guys flirting with me, but there was something about this guy that made me feel a little uneasy.

"I'm James," he said, extended his hand out towards me. I took it hesitantly.

"Bella," I said simple.

When I tried to draw my hand away, his firm grip didn't slacken. His smirk deepened as he asked, "Let me buy you a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I didn't want to be rude but the way he was leering over me was starting to piss me off.

"Go on. Just one drink, what harm will it do?" he flashed me a smile which I'm sure was meant to be alluring. It wasn't. I was trying to think of a polite way to get rid of him when someone else spoke up, "She said no, James. Just leave her alone."

I turned around to see a beautiful woman with short spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes standing besides me looking frustrated. I thought James was about to protest but he merely shrugged before turning back to me. "I hope to see you later, Bella," he smirked before making his way over to the bar.

I turned back to the young woman in front of me as she started to apologise. "Sorry to interrupt back then, you looked like you needed a hand. I'm Alice by the way. You're Isabella, right?" she smiled. Something about her seemed familiar but I didn't know why.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella. And thanks for that, I didn't think I was going to get rid of him." I confessed.

"You're welcome. You have to be firm otherwise there's no getting shot of them. It was nice to meet you Bella," she smiled again before telling me she had to be going.

Jessica returned a few moments later, wanting to know what Alice Cullen was doing talking to me. I was more than a little surprised but I suppose that explained why she seemed so familiar; she was Edward's sister.

Jessica and I were chatting away when she announced that we had company again. I grimaced, thinking that it was James coming to try his luck again but was startled to see non other than Edward Cullen standing at our table.

"Bella," he drawled, stepping slightly closer to me before turning his attention to Jessica.

"Jessica, can you give us a moment?" he asked, turning that wining smile on her.

"S- sure," she stuttered, scrambling to her feet, and leaving the two of us alone.

I was left temporarily speechless when Edward took the vacant seat next to me. For a long moment he sat there, just looking at me, though I didn't have to wait long before he turned that all too familiar glare on me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away," he demanded.

I'd never usually been so open but there was something about him made me unable to hold back."I had too. I needed to see you again," I replied , trying to put in to words the way I felt.

He seemed even more angered by my answer and reached up to run hand through his hair in obvious frustration. "What exactly do you want from me, Bella?" he asked, exasperated.

"I want to be with you." The words were out of my mouth before I could take them back. Edward didn't bother hiding his disbelief.

" Are you crazy? You can't be serious."

"I can't help the way I feel," I replied defensively.

"What do you know about me Bella?" He was angry again but he for some reason he didn't intimidate me any more.

"Not a lot, but I don't care what other people say."

"I'm not who you think I am. You'd be wise to stay away from me. It's better this way, trust me."

"What if I don't want to? What if I can't do that?"

"Bella," he cut in, his voice was low and savage, "don't embarrass yourself, please."

I blinked hard; I felt as though I d been slapped. "Oh," I finally said, my voice sounding flat and as final as his. I didn't know what else there was left to say, but Edward made no effort to move and I was frozen in my seat as he stared across at me for what felt like an eternity. For a moment, I thought I saw sadness in his eyes but dismissed it quickly.

"Stay away from me, Bella. This is your last warning," he said, sounding stern as he stood and made his way back to the rest of his friends without a single glance my way.

That was that; Edward had made his feelings, or lack there of perfectly clear. There was nothing else I could do now. I needed to move on, forget about him and all those foolish hopes I'd once had. Besides which, I had no intention of experiencing that kind of rejection again. I had far too much self respect and common sense to go back again. I would never give him the opportunity. Right now I just wanted to go home and mope. All I needed to do was find Jessica.

With Edward gone, I turned my attention back to the task at hand: locating Jessica. When I scanned the room, I saw no sign of her, so I waited at the table patiently for her to return.

A few minutes passed and still she was no where to be seen. I scanned again and saw a flash of his bronze hair at the bar. My worst fears were confirmed when my eyes fell on Edward, who was smiling and chatting with a beautiful blonde lady across the room. I noticed her put her hand on his arm affectionately and that was the final straw. I'd been so strong and put on a brave face but now I felt like bursting into tears. I had been foolish to come here in the first place and turned away quickly, berating myself for being no better than a silly schoolgirl with a crush.

As fate would have it Jessica chose that moment to return to our table. When I told her that I was heading home she tried to persuade me to wait until she'd finished her drink and then she would come with me. I told her that I needed some time on my own to clear my head, before quickly making my escape out the door as fast as I could.

As I made my way outside, there was no sign of anyone else around. Everything was very quiet until I heard the sound of foot steps behind me. I suspected it was Jessica coming to check up on me, but when I turned and saw nothing, I carried on down the street. Then I heard it again; the distinct sound of footsteps creeping up behind me. Picking up my speed, I chanced a look behind me but once again saw nothing. Heaving a sigh of relief, I turned back and made my way across the deserted streets, but my relief was to be short lived because moments later a figure appeared in front of me blocking my path through the alley I had cut through. I looked around me but there was not a sole around and I realised I had been boxed in a small, darken alleyway.

I had only a moment to reflect on how stupid I had been in coming out here alone before the man approached. I froze when I recognised who it was; James, the guy I met earlier at the club came forward, his lips twisted into a menacing smile as he spotted me.

"Well,well, well, what do we have here?"

Trying not to let my panic show, I looked for another exit but my eyes were wide and dark with fear when I realised I was trapped, with nowhere to run and no one to help me. My body screamed for me to run – but my mind knew the action would be fruitless. I would probably only fall over.

"Isabella, how lovely to see you again," James smirked. When I didn't answer he just smiled triumphantly and started edging closer. I backed away and before long he had me backed up against the wall.

"Stay away from me, I'll scream," I threatened, though the tremor in my voice gave me away.

"Save your breathe sweetheart, nobody's coming. Now are you going to be good girl?" He asked with a ghost of a smile and I started to panic.

"My friends are just around the corner waiting for me," I lied. He saw straight through me.

"Nice try sweetheart," he laughed, giving me a half smile.

"You're quite something, I will give you that. Catching the attention of not one but two Cullens in one night. That's pretty impressive. I'll have to see what all the fuss is about," he said, leaning in to place his hand on my cheek.

I fought him briefly, but it was a loosing battle. He caught my wrist as I went to slap his face, and took me roughly by the arm, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pinned me against the wall. When I started to scream he covered my mouth with his hand before I could draw any attention to the two of us.

"Now why did you want to do that?" James snarled, gripping my jaw even harder. I whimpered, before somehow finding the strength to knee him in the groin. He grunted and his grip slackened, and I used his temporary immobility to get away from him. I ran as fast as I could, not really knowing where I was going, just trying to get as far away as possible. I hadn't gotten very far when someone with a strong pair of arms grabbed me around the waist. I'd already started to fight back when a velvety voice whispered in my ear, "You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked up at the face of my so called attacker and froze.

Edward...

Edward had never looked taller or more threatening, as he pushed me behind him and turned to James, who was close on my heals. He looked positively terrified and sunk back when Edward acknowledged him.

"James," he said through gritted teeth. "Take a walk, I will deal with you later," he warned.

To my amazement James looked scared and he gave me a sheepish look before muttering something under his breathe and heading in the opposite direction. What was that all about? I turned to face Edward and was startled by the furious expression on his face.

"You stupid little fool. What the hell were you thinking?" he said, roughly taking a hold of my shoulders and shaking me. "You could have been hurt, mugged or worse. God Bella, do you have any idea how many enemies your father has made in the past month? Do you understand that?" He swore under his breath.

I thought about just what could have happened if Edward hadn't turned up when he did and began to panic as the reality of the situation settled in. Edward wrapped both his arms securely round me and tugged me against him. I tried to break free but he held me closer, and it was only then that I realised I was shaking. Unwittingly I began to relax. Being curled up in Edward's arms provided me with a lovely feeling of security.

He looked down at me and there was something like compassion in his eyes. "You're safe," he said softly and I believed him. For whatever reason I trusted him and I'd never felt safer.

He held me close and stroked my hair until the trembling had subsided and I was breathing evenly again before taking my hand in his and leading us towards the main road. I followed numbly, still not quite sure what I was feeling. My mind was all over the place.

The street was empty, save a car parked a few metres away from us. Without hesitation Edward guided me towards it, not saying a word as he opened the door and helped me inside. He sent me an intense look, before he turned away quickly. "There are a few things I need to deal with so Emmett's going to make sure you get home safely," he said quietly. I looked across and was surprised to see his brother sat in the drivers seat besides me. Emmett offered me a small smile before I turned back to face Edward.

"Edward.. I," I started but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Go home, 'll talk soon," he sighed. He shut the door before I had the chance to say a single word. I never even got chance to thank him...

**AN: Remember to click the little button and tell me what you think;)**


End file.
